Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus formed of a processing apparatus body and a jig unit which can be used in an exchangeable manner with respect to the processing apparatus body.
Description of the Related Art
As a processing apparatus, a processing apparatus is used where a jig unit is exchanged with respect to a processing apparatus body thus performing various kinds of processing.
In the case of such a processing apparatus, when the jig unit is exchanged, different operating programs are required for respective jigs. Accordingly, it is necessary to change over the operating program stored in a control device on the processing apparatus body each time the jig unit is exchanged.
Assume a case where a jig unit is newly introduced. In such a case, each time the jig unit is newly introduced, it is necessary for the control device on the processing apparatus body to install and adjust an operating program after the jig unit is introduced.
Such a technique requires complicated management of processing programs which correspond to various jig units (jig devices). In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-231648 discloses a processing apparatus where an operating program is individually stored in each jig unit thus shortening the introduction time.